Field
Exemplary embodiments relate to a display device including a touch panel having a portion with a dedicated function.
Discussion of the Background
Display devices such as smart phones include a touch panel disposed on a display panel of a liquid crystal display (LCD) or an organic light emitting diode (OLED) display. In addition to the touch panel inputs, these display devices also have dedicated physical buttons or inputs that complicate the manufacturing process, increase the number of parts required for the display device, and have a high manufacturing cost.
The above information disclosed in this Background section is only for enhancement of understanding of the background of the inventive concept, and, therefore, it may contain information that does not form the prior art that is already known in this country to a person of ordinary skill in the art.